avatar the dual paths
by michelous
Summary: defeating vaatu had unforeseen circumstances splitting the very soul of the avatar after bending ends the world of ninjas began with 2 avatars to decided its path both connected to korra as what they think is the first avatar. experience these 2 avatars deal with war, love, separation and balance fem naruto x haku avatar naruko avatar haku later sage of 6 paths naruko and haku
1. chapter 0

The 2 avatars

Avatar Korra lived till age 123 she took Mako as her husband and Asami as her wife. Korra and Asami each had 3 children a piece. Near the end of Korra's life the Great Spirit tree bore fruit a fruit that only spirits were meant to eat. Benders were having less and less children I another generation they would be no more. The fire lord's daughter Kaguya Ōtsutsuki decided to eat said fruit to try and return bending and end all remaining conflicts in the world. She never could restore bending but gained powers even greater than the avatar and took one of her grand sons as her husband. She grew crazed with her power and killed the aged avatar not knowing. Soon after she because pregnant with twins who would become the next avatars. Taking in Vaatu balanced out both Raava and Vaatu neither good nor evil each a balance light and darkness, the Vaatu avatar Hamura was a little on more on the dark end and the Raava avatar Hagoromo was a little more on the light end but neither was evil both ended up wanting to end their mother's rule and restore balance to the world. Kaguya the goddess turned demon decided the use the spirit tree know called shinju to trap all the remaining benders and turn them into an army of tree creatures called white zetsu. The only benders left were Kaguya and her sons, Kaguya had since merged with the shinju tree and transformed it into the first biju the ten tails. Hagoromo and Hamura used the scrolls left over by the benders to teach themselves a new bending art called Ninshū. What was once four bending styles became five lightning, fire, water, earth and wind.

They used their new Ninshū bending styles to defeat and seal their mother and the tree into the moon. Hamura stayed on the moon to guard her body and Hagoromo stayed on earth spread chakra and give all of humanity the ability to master at least one of the new bending styles if not two or more. In time Hagoromo had two sons Indra and Asura, the two developed ninshū into ninjutsu and the benders gradually called themselves ninja or shinobi and formed five major nations for each of the former bending elements and the ninja clans can together and each formed their own villages, and the those that those to not become ninja become samurai and form their own national of sword combat called the land of iron. Hagoromo divided the essence of the shinju into nine beasts at his death. With deaths of Hagoromo and Hamura two more avatars were born a new cycle began for each avatar at times the two avatar were friends and other times they were enemies each seeking their own form of balance. To become fully realized avatars four conditions had to be met: first the avatars needed to master all five elements, second the needed the master the arts of the sage or senjutsu and gain sage mode, third they needed to join with and tame a tailed beast or biju, and last they needed to be given the eyes of a Dojutsu using clan and transform them into the Rinnegan. But neither had reached came even throughout each of their cycles until this one.

**this is the first chapter/prologue the next chapter will deal with naruko's and haku's early lives the set rule is avatars cant be edo tensei and can send edo tensei back to the spirit world naruko's and haku's past lives will be characters that will play larger roles ranmaru and shion will play roles later in the story since they have dojutsu Hiruko might also be used since he does seem to have a dojutsu **

**haku will die but come back from the dead with help of one of the biju there will be 2-4 parts/books book 1 will be pre-shippuden **

**book 2 will be Shippuden till the war and **

**book 3 will be war are on **


	2. adoption

i decided i dont feel like working on this fic so i am putting it up for adoption if anyone wants to work on this i will give them my notes

i am planning a few fem ichgo fic and will put a poll after i get the prologue up in a few days


End file.
